His Alpha
by atrfla
Summary: Cinder's been crowned, and her relationship with Kai is strictly diplomatic. Will he be able to get it back to what it was? *Thorne wants to marry Cress. He even has a ring! But... he can't figure out how. *Wolf and Scarlet's marriage is coming up, but their relationship is having some problems. Will they work it out, or are they doomed to fail? Takes place after Winter, kind of...
1. Chapter 1

**3:00 pm, September 18, 127 T.E.**

Prince Kai slumped at his window. It had only been four months since Cinder was crowned queen of Luna and had left Earth, but it seemed like forever. Sure, they'd commed once or twice, but it wasn't the same.

He forced the memory of her soft lips and adorably boyish figure out of his head and went back to his desk. But his mind remained on the Lunar cyborg princess who was now queen.

ooooo

Captain Carswell Thorne sat in his comfiest chair, fingering the slim golden band with diamonds. _When should I propose? How do I propose? How the heck did I get myself into this mess? Maybe I just shouldn't propose._

But he knew he was going to, one way or another. Crescent Moon was his alpha star, and he wasn't letting her go.

He had called up Iko, the romance expert, and Wolf, who'd proposed to Scarlet- wow, had it been over three months already?- to help him. Cinder and Kai would be no help, what with the whole leaders-of-countries-and-planets thing they had going on, and Scarlet- well, Scarlet just didn't strike him as the romantic type. Or any sweet type at all, actually.

"Aces," he moaned, closing his eyes against the bright light coming in from the skylight above. _What am I going to do?_

ooooo

Ze'ev Kelsey reached for the stiff, newly ironed gray t-shirt that lay on the small white bed he had grown accustomed to sleeping in. It wasn't at all like a forest, but he'd gotten used to it.

"Wait," said a female voice with an accent. _Scarlet._ His fiancé stepped from the doorway, her vermilion hair hanging loose in ringlets. "You need to do your cream."

Wolf groaned and slumped back onto the bed, running a hand through his messy dark brown, almost black, hair. "Scarlet, really-"

"Really yourself. Your skin won't heal itself, you know." She stepped closer, bringing a small jar filled with a white goop out from behind her back. Wolf didn't have to look to know what it said. _Eczema Cream_.

Apparently, the cut he had most recently received- straight across his chest- had done some odd thing that caused the skin to flake and peel around it. It wasn't a burn, it was just some centuries-old who-knows-what-it's-called disease. It was most similar to another centuries-old skin disease, eczema, so Scarlet used eczema cream.

"You thought you could evade the cream by moving up your showering time," she said. "Sly. However, I've bugged your room- no offense, of course- and so I know _exactly _when you're showering."

Wolf groaned again. "Scarlet, honestly, you don't have to do-"

"I do, because otherwise you are not going to get better, are you?"

Wolf closed his eyes tightly. "Fine. Be quick, though."

Scarlet sat down next to him and began to apply the cream. She was very gentle and caring about it, her fingers tracing swirls in the cream across his chest. Their wedding was to be in five months, in February- on Valentine's Day. Scarlet had chosen that date, thinking it to be 'very romantic'. Wolf was still having trouble keeping up with Earthen holidays- even after living on Earth for, what, four months?- but that was one he had down pat.

_The day Scarlet will become mine._

**This is mainly going to be a romance fic, and I will throw in some drama and politics, but that's it. Sorry to disappoint you if you were hoping for more action. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cinder tossed her head back. "Stars, Winter. You don't have to gloat so much."

"I'm not gloating," her newest friend said sweetly. "I'm just telling you about-"

"Yours and Jacin's honeymoon to France, Italy and New Beijing. I know. You've told me about a million times, and _I _was the one who arranged it for you two."

Winter wound a curl around her finger. "I just thought you'd want to know, for when you and Kai-"

"_Stop!_" shrieked Cinder, snapping her head back down to glare at the princess. "You _know_ that our relationship is just political!"

Winter smiled softly. "But you _do _want-"

"I said, _stop_," insisted Cinder. "He's _nineteen. _I'm seventeen. I don't think it would work out."

"Maybe politics will help you," pushed Winter. "You're the queen of Luna. He's the emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth."

"Winter," Cinder said gently yet exasperatedly, "we already _have_ an alliance with every leader on Earth."

"To enforce the alliance?" Winter smiled amiably.

Cinder groaned. "Winter, you really need to stop." But in her mind, the seed planted by her new friend remained. _What if…?_

000

It was Thursday, and Cress had taken a day off of work to 1) comm Cinder, 2) go on a date with Thorne and 3) run a few errands. She commed Cinder earlier, but Cinder had had to end the call early because she had a pre-scheduled meeting that she simply _couldn't_ miss. Then she ran her errands and donned a pretty light blue sleeveless dress with a skirt that flared out and twirled around her knees.

_Yes, I'm seventeen,_ she reflected as she spun in front of the mirror, _but as one of the most prestigious electronic programmers in the whole of the Eastern Commonwealth, I can afford to… look a little… younger, if that makes sense._

The doorbell rang. Cress rushed to put on sky blue flats and then open the door.

Thorne stood there in just a dark blue t-shirt and jeans, holding a vase full of blue hydrangeas. "Hey, Moon," he said in that carefree way, using his pet name for her. "You look beautiful."

Cress blushed. "Thanks. Here, let me take those." She took the hydrangeas, went back inside and put the vase on a doily on her coffee table. Thorne snagged one, tucked it behind her ear, and whirled her around to face one of the long mirrors she had everywhere.

"Without the flower," he whispered, "you're beautiful. With it, you're stunning. And you don't even need a glamour."

Cress giggled, turned around and kissed him. But all the time she was wondering, _Is he just going to pay me compliments forever?..._

000

Scarlet spun in front of yet another mirror, wearing yet another dress that was yet another shade of white. "Ugh," she groaned to Émilie. "Why can't the wedding be themed red?"

Her friend was sitting daintily in a plush red silk-and-velvet chair in the corner, and she answered, "Because red is of the color of blood, Scarling! Perhaps a little golden…" She jumped up and rushed out of the room.

"Émilie!" Scarlet called after her, but it was no use. With a big _floomph _of fluffy skirts and big ribbon bows, Scarlet plopped into the chair her friend had just vacated. _I bet Wolf's already done with his fitting…_

Sure enough, after a few minutes, she heard Émilie's shrill voice in the hallway. "No! No! Leave! You must _not_ see the bride's gown before the wedding, it's bad luck! Out! Out!"

Then Wolf's deep voice: "I just want to say hello to my pretty fiancé."

"I will say hello for you. Out! Out!"

She heard footsteps heading away and then the door burst open, revealing Émilie, who was carrying another big white bag. "I'm glad I put this new gown in a bag," she sighed, "because otherwise Wolf would have seen it."

"Mm," Scarlet grunted.

"Oh, I forgot. Wolf says hello to his 'pretty fiancé'," she announced, drawing a bundle of rippling silk out of the bag. "Here. Try this on."

It was rippling silk, white with golden accents that fell to the floor gently- with _no_ poofy skirts. It was almost like an evening gown with a halter top.

"Oh, Scarling," Émilie sighed. "That's _perfect_ on you."

Scarlet spun, enjoying the sensation of the silk against skin as Émilie rhapsodized in the background, "And a golden veil..."

She smiled at her reflection. _I rather like this. _Then her thoughts turned to worry. _What about Cinder and Kai? And Cress and Thorne? _They _need weddings like this, too_. And she resolved to make them happen.


End file.
